PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (Core F) One of the many added values of the HU CFAR has been the ability to provide biostatistics and bioinformatics support, particularly to Early Career Investigators (ECIs). Over the past 14 years of the CFAR web-based member survey, the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics (B&B) Core has received the highest marks for providing outstanding and otherwise unavailable services, and for value added measured by an impressive record of external funding support. The Core has greatly aided the strategic research agenda of the CFAR by providing support for study design at the earliest and most critical stage of new studies, to prevent them from having fatal flaws or being under-or over-powered, thus avoiding inefficient use of research resources. As new research technologies and new types of studies have developed, the Core has evolved, adding new expertise (e.g., Illumina EPIC 850 methylation arrays, and ecological momentary assessment studies) and user courses (e.g., single cell RNA-seq). The Core added bioinformatics experts in 2014, and this support has been critical to the continued success of the CFAR Advanced Lab Technologies Core. The specific aims of the B&B Core for the next cycle of the grant are to: 1. Provide biostatistics/bioinformatics support for external as well as HU CFAR internal (D&M Core) grant proposals. 2. Provide biostatistics/bioinformatics assistance in study design (whether or not part of a grant proposal). 3. Provide biostatistics/bioinformatics assistance in data analysis. 4. Provide user education in quantitative methods, and update the web site that not only helps CFAR members locate where they can learn about particular quantitative methods, but also what prior training/knowledge is needed/assumed by each educational source. 5. Provide mentorship by participating in HU CFAR RIP and CP seminar series, CFAR Symposia, Mock NIH Grant Award Reviews, SWG and Scientific Program meetings and symposia. 6. Collaborate with and assist other HU CFAR Cores.